


I'm waiting for it, that green light

by darkrin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Near Death Experiences, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Tim le aveva posato una mano sulla spalla e aveva atteso fino a quando gli occhi nervosi di Ellie non si erano posati sui suoi per affermare:- Nessuno di noi vuole che finisca come Qasim. –/ O Nick è nelle mani di un assassino, Ellie in attesa





	I'm waiting for it, that green light

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per il prompt _tempo_ della M7 della settima settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo è un verso di "Green Light" di Lorde.   
> \- NO BETA quindi segnalatemi ogni svista. /o/

Quando tornano al quartier generale dell’NCIS, Ellie Bishop è seduta per terra dietro alla sua scrivania, con un paio di vecchie cuffiette e una canzone di Maluma nelle orecchie a coprire il rumore dell’ascensore che si apre e si apre e si apre e non sono mai loro a varcare la soglia.

Gibbs le ha impedito di accompagnarli sul campo perché era _troppo coinvolta_. Ellie si è opposta perché Nick è _un suo collega_ e quello è il suo lavoro e certo che è troppo coinvolta, ma _lo_ _siamo_ _tutti, Gibbs_ fino a quando Tim non è intervenuto e non ha detto, con voce pacata, come se stesse parlando a una bambina, che sarebbe stato più sicuro per Nick se lei fosse rimasta alla base, se loro non avessero avuto da preoccuparsi anche delle sue reazioni.

Una replica piena di: _mi credete davvero così poco professionale_ le era morta sulle labbra, quando Gibbs l’aveva guardata e aveva affermato in quel modo che era così _Gibbs_ e così simile a un ringhio:

\- Bishop, non farmi riaprire la questione Ziva. –

Tim le aveva posato una mano sulla spalla e aveva atteso fino a quando gli occhi nervosi di Ellie non si erano posati sui suoi per affermare:

\- Nessuno di noi vuole che finisca come Qasim. –

Non le aveva fatto promesse che non poteva mantenere, ma c’era una tale certezza nella sua voce e la consapevolezza, nel cervello di Ellie, che ogni minuto che passavano lì era un minuto in più in cui Nick era nelle mani dell’assassino che stavano inseguendo che Ellie aveva ceduto, sgonfiandosi come un palloncino troppo consumato.

Si era ritrovata ad attendere, in una stanza piena di colori sgargianti - e non aveva mai fatto caso a quanto fossero forti e quanto la rendessero nervosa - e vuota di cose da fare. Si era seduta dietro alla sua scrivania, dopo essersi ritrovata a fissare per la decima volta l’ascensore; si era messa le cuffie con quella musica orrenda e che piaceva – _piace_ , si ripete: _piace_ – a Nick per non sobbalzare ad ogni _ting_ delle porte. Ricorda un pomeriggio di sole, passato a casa sua, in cui non c’era nessun caso da inseguire per le strade di Washington: Nick aveva insistito per farle ascoltare tutta la discografia di Maluma per convincerla che non non li apprezzava solo perché non  li conosceva abbastanza. Ellie aveva concluso che sì, erano piacevoli, ma solo quando Nick le si spogliava davanti al ritmo della musica che rimbombava nella stanza.

Il suono nelle sue orecchie è insopportabile, ma mai quanto l’ _attesa_ , il tempo che sembra non scorrere più, essersi fermato ed Ellie è di nuovo in un anonimo corridoio d’ospedale, in attesa di notizie sulla salute di Qasim e _non c’è niente da fare_ , dice il medico, _mi dispiace_.

Nick è stato rapito dall’assassino da dodici ore ed Ellie conosce il caso: Sean Dean non uccide subito le sue vittime, ma le seppellisce vive e lascia che soffochino lentamente in una cassa di legno fatta su misura per loro, ma sa anche quali siano le statistiche delle persone rapite e ritrovate vive dopo così tanto tempo.

\- Ehi. –

La voce la raggiunge solo perché Nick oltre a parlare le sfila una cuffietta dall’orecchio. Ellie sobbalza e avrebbe da ridire perché tutti loro sanno che dovrebbero interromperla con più garbo, ma è così sollevata di rivederlo vivo e in piedi, nonostante la polvere che gli sporca i vestiti e i capelli che se ne dimentica.

Un ghigno leggero piega le labbra dell’uomo, chino sulla sua scrivania.

\- Non pensavo di trovarti… _così_ – afferma. – Mi avevano parlato di questa Bishop – osserva, roteando l’indice per avvolgere tutta Ellie, le sue gambe incrociate, il pacchetto di patatine abbandonato tra le sue ginocchia e gli auricolari che le pendono intorno al collo. – Ma non pensavo l’avrei incontrata. –

Parla con voce leggera, ma il tono non riesce ad appianare le linee che gli segnano la fronte e che gli irrigidiscono le spalle, la piega contratta della mascella.

\- Ehi – risponde.

Spiega le gambe per tirarsi in piedi e Nick allunga un braccio per aiutarla. È solo quando stringe le dita intorno alla mano calda, viva dell’uomo che Ellie realizza quanto avesse bisogno di quel contatto, di quell’ancora.

\- Gibbs ha detto che sono libero di andare – afferma. – E tornare domani per fare rapporto. Ho davvero bisogno di andare a casa e farmi una doccia e togliermi tutta questa polvere di dosso. Mi pioveva terra addosso, B. Tra le assi di legno della bara, pioveva terra e il tempo non passava mai. È stato peggio che essere chiuso dentro al letto di Abbie. –

Le parole che sembrano affastellarsi nella bocca dell’uomo sono l’unica testimonianza di quello che Nick non dice: _questa volta_ _pensavo di non farcela_ ed Ellie lo abbraccia perché ne ha bisogno, perché ha la gola chiusa come una cassa da morto, ma questo non basta a farlo tacere. Nick le avvolge le braccia intorno alla schiena e se la stringe addosso con un sospiro che non riesce ad arrestare il flusso del suo borbottio che si perde tra i capelli biondi di Ellie:

\- E devo andare a lavarmi perché porta male, B., la terra dei cimiteri e disturbare i morti così. È un affronto. Rischio di finire perseguitato senza aver fatto nulla. Oltre che essere stato sepolto vivo. –

Ellie si trova a ridere contro il suo petto e non è divertente, ma allo stesso tempo lo è tantissimo. Di sottofondo sente Kasie e Jimmy che festeggiano il ritorno di Nick e la risoluzione del caso, Tim che borbotta che i morti sono morti e non perseguitano nessuno tranne l’appartamento di Tony e i passi di Gibbs che si avvicinano. Non fa in tempo a capire cosa voglia dire davvero, prima che l’uomo dia un sonoro scappellotto sulla nuca di Nick. Ellie pensa, distrattamente, che anche quello è un bentornato, è un sollievo.

\- Domani parleremo anche di questa infrazione della regola numero 12, ma ora prendetevi la serata e tornate a casa. E non voglio sapere _quale_ casa. Andatevene – ordina Gibbs.

Ellie non si chiede come Gibbs faccia a sapere di loro, né da quanto lo sappia perché è Gibbs e sa sempre tutto e non è così importante, ora. È importante che Nick sia vivo, che lei abbia già perso tutto il tempo che aveva con Qasim, che abbia smarrito mesi e mesi con Nick e che Gibbs le stia offrendo una _serata_ di fiato e respiro e spazio.

\- Prendo le mie cose – afferma.

Si allontana da Nick, che esala un verso di dissenso di cui non sembra neanche accorgersi. Le sue mani indugiano sulla schiena e sui fianchi di Ellie, prima di lasciarla andare. La donna si china a raccattare con gesti rapidi le sue cose prima di gettarle alla rinfusa nel suo zaino.

Si tira in piedi, con i capelli più scompigliati e un sorriso sulle labbra. Avrà incubi per giorni e Nick ancora più a lungo, ma Nick è vivo e respira e hanno _tempo_.

\- Torniamo a casa – mormora con voce morbida.


End file.
